Being Immune Meant Nothing
by I Love Muskrats
Summary: Meli stays with Newt on the Berg while the others are in Denver. She's with him when the Berg gets raided, and he's with her when she dies. Just a short one-shot, rated T for character death


Disclaimer: Maze Runner belongs to James Dashner. Not me. If it did I wouldn't be able to live with myself after finishing it...I don't see how Dashner does but... Meli is my dear OC, don't steal her or she will throw carrots at you until you give her back.

AN: I edited this story and hopefully made a MUCH better, unrushed ending. Please tell me if I did better this time.

I sat in silence with Newt on the berg. Minho, Thomas, Brenda and Jorge had left us here while they went to Denver. Newt wouldn't have been able to get into Denver and Minho told me to stay with him so he wouldn't do anything stupid. It had already been a few hours and now I was sitting upside down on one of the couches while Newt sat on one across from me. Newt hadn't seemed to show much emotion since we had found out he wasn't immune. My heart dropped when I had heard the news and it had been heavy ever since. I started to think about how much I would miss him... maybe he could hold on until we got the cure, if we ever did. How could I live without him? He was a piece of me now. If he died I would too. I started thinking of how I had first met him, all the times he had protected me from the other Gladers who wanted to mess with me, how we would tease each other and I eventually would throw a carrot at him and ho-

"You're red." Newt interrupted my thoughts.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered, "I...uh..." he had probably caught me blushing while I was thinking about him.

"You should probably sit up, all the blood's gone to your shuck head."

"Oh..." I was relieved that he hadn't noticed me blushing if I had been at all. I worked my way into a sitting position and closed my eyes groggily as all the blood left my skull. I shook my head around and rubbed my face. I was about to say something else when we heard a bang on the door of the Berg. I quietly stood up and tip-toed over to Newt who had also gotten up out of his chair. We glanced wearily at the door and I jumped a little when another bang was heard. After a long silence, the entrance of the Berg slid open and a group of men in red shirts made their way in front of us.

"Are you immune?" one of them asked without hesitation, or a proper greeting.

"Excuse me?" I snapped at him, not liking the situation we were now in.

"You heard me. Are you immune?" He asked again, this time pointing a gun at us.

After a brief period of silence I answered, "...yes."

"And him?" The man gestured his gun at Newt. I looked at my friend out of the corner of my eyes, ready to lie and say he was.

"No." Newt had spoken up and was staring hard at the man.

The man held his gaze and gave us an order. "I'll let you each leave a note, and then we'll take you where you belong. Who wants to go first?" Newt shrugged. "Alright, he goes first, make sure she doesn't run."

One of the other men came over and held onto one of my arms. It wasn't a very strong grip, but it was enough. Newt was given a pen and a piece of paper and he began to write his note. He quickly finished and as soon as he put the pen down, two of the remaining men roughly grabbed him and began dragging him off. My eyes widened and I struggled against the man holding my arm. "Don't touch him! Stop it!" I eventually turned to look at the man, swung my free arm back and punched him in the face. He immediately let go of my arm and put his hands up to his nose. I ran over to Newt who was already screaming at me to stop. Before I could figure out why, I heard someone behind me cock and fire a gun. Not a second after, I felt intense pain blossom in my chest. I shrieked in pain as I lost my footing and hit the ground. The pain was unbelievable and I was laying on the floor, shaking from the shock. I couldn't breath. I slowly reached my hand up to my chest and cautiously pressed down. I jerked my hand away at the stinging pain it caused and my eyes hazily flickered down to look at the red color that it had aquired. The liquid felt warm on my hand and I knew that it was my blood. I could feel my shirt getting soaked with it and it slowly began trickling out of the corner of my mouth. It became increasingly harder to breath and I started gasping for air, to the point where I was almost hyperventilating. Tears began to leak from my eyes because of the pain and I clenched my them shut. I was beginning to slip away when I felt someone grip my shoulders and shake me hard. I opened my eyes and saw someone kneeling in the puddle of my blood.

I looked up at a face and saw Newt's eyes frantically looking me up and down. "Meli why would you do that?!" He asked incredulously with his eyes finally meeting mine. " I wouldn't have bloody made it anyways, why would you..." He shakily placed his hands on my chest where I had been shot and I hissed in pain, withdrawing from his touch. He looked at me with watering eyes and I suddenly felt terrible for what I had done. I hadn't meant to hurt him like this. "H-hey...it...it's alright..." I tried taking another breath but went into a coughing fit, blood splattering onto the ground in front of me. Newt was shaking his head as he gently wiped the blood off my face. I took a few ragged breaths before I started speaking again. "I'll s-see you s-soon...okay?"

"No." Newt's voice was stern but I could see in his eyes that he was about to break down.

"Newt..." I tried to keep my eyes open and searched his face for any signs that he would forgive me for leaving like this.

"NO!" He shouted. He lowered his head, his eyes shut tight, tears falling down his cheeks. His voice sounded so broken and I could tell he was trembling. "Please don't..." he pleaded, lifting his head back up and meeting my weak gaze.

"I...pro...promise...you'll s-see me...again..." I finally finished what I had been telling him this whole time and used the last of my strength to hold out my pinky to him. I felt him wrap his pinky around mine and I knew that he had forgiven me. I gave him a tiny smile and looked him in the eyes for the last time. One last tear escaped my eye as I let out my last breath.

AN: Do you guys want me to make this a 2-3 shot story? The next chapter would be what happened when the others came back from Denver and found Newt's note and um, the dead body...


End file.
